


la curiosité

by lulu_and_eli



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I'm compensating for how much I miss elu ok, M/M, Piano, just two mecs being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_and_eli/pseuds/lulu_and_eli
Summary: Ever since he met Eliott, he feels happier, lighter, braver. And whenever they hang out, Lucas holds onto the fantasy that maybe,just maybe, Eliott might feel the same about him.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 3
Kudos: 141





	la curiosité

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi I've been on such a writing roll recently bc I love procrastinating actual work🤪🤪  
> here's this cute lil thing because I need elu like I need air to breathe and I miss them so much :/  
> the title is the title of the second episode of s3 :)  
> hope you enjoyyyyy

This has become somewhat of a regular thing for Lucas and Eliott: coming to Eliott’s flat after school, getting a snack, watching Netflix, doing homework together. It started a few months ago, when Eliott first transferred and became friends with Lucas and the guys. Lucas took a liking to him right away, his bright eyes and gorgeous smile instantly captivating him.

The thing is, Lucas has never been attracted to a boy like this before. He’s had the momentary glance at random guys in passing, but he’s never had a full-blown _crush_ on a boy he knows. There was Yann, a fleeting moment of _holy shit I’m in love with my best friend_ , but it didn’t last as long as this. Ever since he met Eliott, he feels happier, lighter, braver. And whenever they hang out, Lucas holds onto the fantasy that maybe, _just maybe_ , Eliott might feel the same about him. He can see how Eliott smiles wider when Lucas walks up to him at school, feel Eliott’s eyes staring straight into his soul when they’re having a conversation. But then Lucas brushes the thoughts away, thinking there’s absolutely no way Eliott could like him back. The awkward, insecure, closeted gay kid. 

So they’re sitting on the couch in Eliott’s living room, some classic rock vinyl spinning on Eliott’s record player. Lucas has just finished going over mitosis with Eliott for what feels like the hundredth time. Of course, he doesn’t care. He would explain the process of cells splitting to Eliott until the end of time, if it meant he could spend more time with him.

_Follow PMAT, Eliott. Prophase, metaphase, anaphase, telophase._

_I swear, I don’t know why I can’t remember this. I can remember every significant Renaissance artist and every one of their pieces, but four fucking letters and I’m done for._

_Don’t feel too bad. The dubstep has probably just turned that part of your brain to mush._

It’s moments like these, where they’re just _together_ , when Lucas really takes the time to just look at Eliott. He can’t really do it in front of anyone else, can’t be too obvious. But when they’re like this, sitting a safe distance away from each other, facing Eliott’s laptop which is playing an episode of Rick and Morty, Lucas drinks in the image in front of him.

He takes note of how Eliott’s hair seems to stick straight out from his head, curling up and falling perfectly in light strands. He looks at Eliott’s cheekbones and strong jawline, thinks about what it would be like to touch with his fingers. His gaze falls upon Eliott’s lips, blushed pink and looking as soft as the clouds. 

Before Lucas can look away, Eliott glances over and catches Lucas’ gaze and gives him a small smile. _I would do anything to keep you smiling_ , Lucas thinks. 

Lucas shyly looks down at his hands in his lap, but he can still feel Eliott looking at him with his fierce eyes. _You have no idea what your eyes do to me_.

Eliott says something, then, but Lucas is so caught up in his mind to hear.

“What?” He says, stupidly.

“Will you play something for me?” Eliott asks again, gently, gesturing to the upright piano that sits against the wall opposite the couch.

Lucas hesitates. He has only played piano in front of Eliott a couple of times, and never while they were alone. It was always just joking around, playing a silly tune while they were tipsy with the other guys, hanging out at Eliott’s flat. But now, with just the two of them, it feels different, and Lucas can feel his heart beating in his throat.

Eliott looks at Lucas expectantly. “It’s okay if you don’t feel like it or something. I just really like hearing you play, and when we’re with the guys I never really get to _hear_ it, you know?” Eliott looks away from Lucas, like _he’s_ the one who should be nervous, which is ridiculous.

Lucas leans forward from where he was rested against the back of the couch, his shoulder brushing Eliott’s as he does so. “No, I’ll play. It’s just that I have to think of something to play. You kind of put me on the spot,” he teases, shoving Eliott’s arm lightly. Of course it’s bullshit; Lucas knows exactly what he’s going to play for Eliott. The piece his mom taught him all those years ago, the only thing that would bring him comfort over the noise of his parents fighting. Lucas wants to play it for Eliott, he wants to show him this part of him.

“You really don’t have to. It’s just that it always looks like you’re so at peace when you play, but you’re always cut off when we’re with the guys. I just thought, you know, you deserve to play without any interruptions. And I know you don’t have a piano at your flat, so I just-“

“Eliott. I’ll play.”

Eliott smiles over at Lucas and leans back into the couch, motioning dramatically with his hand to the piano. “I’m waiting, then. Show me your best.”

Lucas snorts and stands up from the couch on slightly shaky legs. _Oh, I’ll show you something alright_. He sits down at the piano bench and cracks his knuckles. It’s been a long time since he’s played this piece, but he’s pretty sure he can still remember everything. _Muscle memory, don’t fail me now_.

With his right hand, he slowly plays the first four notes, the main melody. He plays it over a few times, getting comfortable with the speed, and then he introduces his left hand, the strong, rhythmic low notes ringing out loud. Before he knows it, his fingers are flowing seamlessly over the keys, without him even trying. He even closes his eyes at one point, letting his hands take the lead, putting full trust in his memory. It feels so good. It feels so good to play this again, and it feels so good to play this for Eliott. _Holy shit, Eliott_. Lucas almost forgot that Eliott is still sitting behind him, watching him, and he feels his heart pounding. He reaches the climax of the piece, pouring his soul into the music and letting it overtake him completely. Then he lets his fingers relax, slow down into the conclusion of the piece, and he opens his eyes again.

When he realizes Eliott has come to sit next to him on the other side of the piano, Lucas nearly jumps out of his skin.

“Oh my fucking god,” Lucas exhales, “Warn a guy next time,” he says, chuckling.

Eliott doesn’t say anything, just stares with wide eyes first at Lucas’ hands still resting on the keys, and then they move slowly to meet Lucas’ eyes. Eliott looks incredulous, and he shakes his head slightly from side to side.

“Lucas, that was...amazing.” Lucas blushes and looks down, bringing his hands into his lap to fidget with something, rather than be on the receiving end of Eliott’s ruthless stare for one more second.

But Eliott, apparently, isn’t having any of that. He reaches forward and lightly grips Lucas’ chin with his fingers and tilts his head back up so they’re looking at each other. Lucas feels every breath leave his lungs.

“No, Lucas. Listen to me, that was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. You’re so talented. You— you’re...incredible. You— it was beautiful.”

Lucas, helpless under Eliott’s gentle touch, can’t do anything else besides whisper a small, “Thank you.”

Eliott’s hand is still on him, and he’s looking at Lucas so intensely for a moment more, but then his facial expression softens into something different. Is it fondness? Surely he’s not looking at Lucas like _that_ , but suddenly Eliott’s gaze flicks to Lucas’ lips for a split second and Lucas’ brain goes blank. Is it just him, or is Eliott’s face a tiny bit closer to his than it was a second ago? 

But then the warmth is gone, Eliott’s touch disappeared from Lucas’ face, the tender gaze gone. Lucas tries his best not to make any sounds of disappointment.

Now looking down at the piano keys, Eliott asks, “So, do you think you could teach me what you just played?”

It takes a moment for Lucas’ mind to reenter his body, but when it does he snorts. “It took me about two months to get that down. I really don’t think you can master it in one night.”

Eliott inhales sharply as if offended, and splays a hand across his heart. “Are you really doubting my great musical capabilities? I’m so hurt!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare. I can teach you the basis of it, if you want.”

“Really, you’d come down from that high musical prodigy pedestal?”

“Oh, shut up and put your hand on the piano.”

Eliott does as he’s told, placing his hand on the keys, and it’s clear he has no idea how to play because his fingers are completely flat, not rounded and on their tips like they should be to play piano well. 

“Okay, good. Already something I can fix.” He takes Eliott’s hand, noticing the way Eliott’s hand immediately tightens in his hold. “Relax. You just need to round your fingers because you can’t play with your fingers flat like that. Like this,” he says, showing Eliott with his own hand. Eliott nods slowly in understanding, not meeting Lucas’ eyes. He mimics the shape of Lucas’ hand, his fingers now strong and firms on the keys. Lucas swallows the nerves in his throat and goes on.

“Good. Now let me just move your hand over the right keys so you can actually play it.”

He takes Eliott’s hand again, feeling its warmth and that it’s shaking slightly. He moves it so that Eliott’s thumb is resting on the first note of the piece, that B natural. “Okay, now all you have to do is push down your thumb, then your pointer finger, then your middle finger, and lastly your pinkie. They’re already on the right notes. Let me show you.”

Lucas rests his right hand directly on top of Eliott’s, and presses his thumb onto Eliott’s so the note rings out, and then does the same with the remaining three notes. When he’s done, he leaves his hand on top of Eliott’s, and Eliott makes no move to shake it off. Lucas realizes Eliott has barely said a thing, and he looks over at him and realizes that Eliott is already looking at him. 

Lucas can’t look away, but he feels Eliott turn his hand over underneath his. _Fuck, he wants me to get my hand off. I shouldn’t have done that_. Just as he starts to move his hand from Eliott’s, Eliott grips his hand so that their fingers are interlaced, resting together on top of the keys. Lucas’s heart is beating at a rate that must be deadly, but he can’t bring himself to care when Eliott is _holding his hand_ , looking at Lucas like _this_. Lucas is either hallucinating or Eliott is leaning forward, closer to Lucas’ face. _Holy shit holy shit holy shit_. Time seems to stop. It’s probably only three seconds, but it feels like lightyears pass until Eliott’s face is so, so close. Their noses are almost touching, their hands remain together, and Lucas is breathing embarrassingly heavily. He’s so fucking nervous; is Eliott going to kiss him? He’s never kissed a boy before, and he would never _dream_ of the first time being someone like Eliott. Someone who made him feel so much.

And Eliott is being so _careful_ , Lucas realizes, as he inches closer, until their foreheads are resting against each other, and their noses brush, and Lucas can feel Eliott’s breath on his lips, closer, closer, until…

When Eliott’s lips brush against his, it’s like an explosion of fireworks in Lucas’ brain. He inhales sharply through his nose, squeezing Eliott’s hand in his and Eliott squeezes back just as tightly. The feeling of Eliott’s lips on his feels like two puzzle pieces coming together, connecting, showing Lucas what has been missing his whole life.

It’s barely even a kiss; Lucas has apparently forgotten how to work his lips. It’s so soft, barely there, but it’s lingering, and Eliott keeps his lips on Lucas’ for a few extra seconds before he pulls back slightly, his face now a few inches from Lucas’. He opens his eyes, and Eliott looks _dazed_ , eyes fluttering open before looking back to Lucas. 

They gaze at each other for a few seconds, Eliott’s facial expressions stunned, like he too can’t believe what just happened.

Holy mother of god. Eliott just kissed Lucas. They _kissed_. On the lips. What Lucas has been dreaming about for months actually happened. Lucas looks at this gorgeous, kind, charmingly dorky boy in front of him, and he can’t think straight. He needs more. And by the look in his eyes, Lucas can tell Eliott is thinking the same thing.

It’s like a magnetic force, what happens next. At what seems like the exact same time, Eliott’s hands are on Lucas’ face and Lucas’ hands are on Eliott’s waist, and their lips collide in a deep, desperate kiss. Eliott’s hands are warm against Lucas’ cheeks, and Lucas grips the sides of Eliott’s shirt like he never wants to let go. 

Lucas never imagined it would be like this, kissing a boy. He thought it would be just the same as kissing girls, except with a sharper jaw. He had no idea it could be this _electric_. Eliott doesn’t seem to have any intention of stopping, his lips continuing their open, wet presses against Lucas’ mouth, but Lucas would kiss Eliott forever, if he could. Eliott’s hands move to tangle in Lucas’ hair for a moment before coming back down to rest on his neck again, and they pull apart, finally, both of them catching their breath.

Lucas almost wants to laugh, thinking, _what the hell just happened? Is this real life?_ Eliott is smiling at him nervously, like he’s waiting for Lucas to say something, have a reaction. 

Lucas shakes his head slightly, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Eliott’s, not wanting any more distance between them. “I’ve wanted to do that…fuck, ever since we met,” Lucas says shakily, suddenly becoming emotional.

Eliott smiles his big, bright smile, and he lightly drags his fingers across Lucas’ cheekbone, as if making sure it’s real. “Me too, Lucas. God, you have no idea.”

“Really?”

“Of course. You’re just…you’re just so…beautiful. You’re so beautiful, inside and out. How could I possibly not want to kiss you?”

Lucas shifts, feeling a tear spill over onto his cheek, where Eliott’s hand still rests. “But I’m not, you know, _out_. I’m not brave like you. I’m scared.”

Eliott leans in and kisses Lucas then, lightly, before pulling back to look at him again, eyes intense. “Lucas, it doesn’t matter to me that you’re not out. You can do that whenever you want; just because we kissed doesn’t mean I’m going to force you out of the closet,” Eliott tells him. “It’s okay to be scared. But that doesn’t mean you’re not brave. You’re the bravest person I know, Lucas, trust me on that.”

And Lucas looks at Eliott, and he knows that he means it. Eliott _makes_ him brave. Lucas grins and runs his hand through Eliott’s hair.

“Thank you,” Lucas whispers, because he can’t really think straight enough at the moment to form another coherent thought. He shifts and leans his head on Eliott’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug, wrapping his arms securely around Eliott’s neck. Eliott rests his head against Lucas’, and he presses a kiss to his hair. 

“Do you want to stay here tonight?” Eliott asks quietly.

“There’s nowhere else I would rather be,” Lucas answers, and it’s completely true.

Later, as he lies in bed with a boy, with _Eliott_ wrapped around him, Lucas thinks maybe he could be brave enough tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell the pianist in me jumped out lolol  
> my old piano teacher used to yell at me for not rounding my fingers on the keys so Lucas definitely has her vibes  
> I hope you liked it!!! leave a comment telling what ya think  
> Tumblr: eliotts-eyes


End file.
